


GET CROOKED

by SlicedLemons (ShatteringDesire)



Series: the space au that just goes on and on [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Violence, Borderline Personality Disorder, Explicit Language, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, This Is STUPID, a lot of death., its absolute garbage, kind of?, space au that was suppose to be based off the riddick movies but i fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteringDesire/pseuds/SlicedLemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alt. title: run for your life</p><p>Dat space au no one asked for where I.M is the most cunning and dangerous convict that always gives everyone after him the slip. Well, all expect for the newbie bounty hunter, 'Wonho', because he enjoys it slightly too much when he manhandles him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GET CROOKED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/gifts).



_When this all began…_

* * *

“HEY!” a faceless man shouted when a teenager around fifteen-years old wearing a bandana to cover his face roughly shoved him to the side, making him fall to the hard concrete.  
  
The blonde-haired teenager didn’t even bother to look at the man who pushed instead of sidestepping around him when he looked back, or the ones he was bumping into and causing to fall down just as roughly as the last one, he can’t afford to pay more than 1.5 second on them, more focused on the police officer chasing him down.  
  
His heart pounded against his ribcage as he turned around a corner, making a young woman fall down onto her ass in surprise that quickly turned into confusion and anger. He really doesn’t want to get taken in, nope.  
  
“Are you sure you can catch me this time?” He hollered over the loud curses and yelling directed at him, laughing gleefully, before turning back to in front of him and turned into an alleyway.  
  
When the police officer made there, grinning, because knew it was a dead-end.  
  
I do believe that you know why that grin fell flat.  
  
“ **I.M**! I AM GOING TO CATCH YOU ONE DAY, YOU DAMNED MUTIE!”  
  
Laughter echoed in the alley loud and mocking.  
  
“I’m going to go meet up with _‘my Honey’_ now~ it was fun, _toodles!_ ”

 

* * *

_We were just naïve hooglians who had no one else but each other for what seems like forever._

_Everything we did, we thought it would be fun and cool to do._

_He came up with the idea, because he figured it would help protect us._

* * *

 

“Hey, I.M! Isn’t this fun?!” a red head cackled when he successfully twirled around someone and got away when they tried to clutch his clothing. “ _Hey, try better next time!_ ” he taunted when he looked back at that person in another language.  
  
I.M snorted, “Not even! It’s too easy, ‘Joohoney’!” Smirking while ducking underneath a pair of goons without brains. He continued to do this, even jumping over someone’s leg when they tried to trip him, and used someone as a board after jumping off a table to get over a large group of people to finally run alongside his friend with dyed red hair.  
  
Joohoney laughed, no doubt his infamous dimples hiding under his bandana.  
  
I.M joined him, a happy shine appearing on his eyes as they finally escaped.

 

* * *

_Yet we could not imagine that people would hate us so much that they…_

* * *

 

“Oh god,” I.M gasped. “Jooheon… why, why is this happening…?” the sixteen-year old begged his best friend to explain. He flinched as a bullet sped past his left side and embedded itself on the concrete wall in front of him. His hands shook terribly while he held his own handgun that thought he would never have to use.  
  
He thought wrong.  
  
“I… I don’t know, Changkyun,” the red in his hair was fading out, he noticed belatedly. “I don’t know.”  
  
A sob that he held tight in his throat was making it hard to breathe.  
  
He swallowed it.  
  
Once there was a pause in the gunshots from their enemy, he inhaled deeply before he peeked out and begun firing back. The handgun stayed steady in his hand when one fell down and stilled. Another dropped, stilled. And another.  
  
Click. Click.  
  
He retreated.  
  
“Jooheon…” he said, numb. He noticed that his one and only friend was firing back, “If…” he shuddered, gunshots were becoming louder. Jooheon retreated to reload.  
  
“… What is it?”  
  
Changkyun bit his lip, before continuing where he left off. “If we don’t make this… I am so glad that I met you, because without you I doubt I would ever be as happy as I’ve been with you.”  
  
He received a blinding smile, dimples and all.  
  
“I don’t regret meeting you, too, Changkyun. I love you, so much.”  
  
He wanted to cry.  
  
Because those words just reminded him of their situation; they had been betrayed by some people they thought they could trust. One of them had gotten so close to him, told him this all the time. _“I love you, so much, Changkyun… I’ll never betray you.”_  
  
His brown eyes and nostrils burned as he remembered.  
  
Well, fuck you, too, asshole!

 

* * *

_That they would befriend us, gush over us, adore us; all just to set us up._

_All just to make the two of us go away because we were ruining their business._

* * *

 

He stared at Jooheon hard, or to be more precise, what he was wearing. An ugly orange jumpsuit that doesn’t even fit properly with a black t-shirt underneath. It looked like everyone else’s uniform, and it just does not suit his Jooheon at all. It’s ugly, distasteful, and plain.  
  
“I don’t like it.”  
  
Jooheon smiled, but his dimples didn’t appear. Changkyun wished he could make them make an appearance like he used to.  
  
However, he knows he can’t. Not yet. They still need to continue stepping up the power ladder in this ranky-ass prison where the food tastes like recycled sewage with a hint of mint (which makes it all the more worse since one of the inmates is constantly eating some kind of mint candies he somehow obtains.) They have made some great progress within the two weeks they have been there, but it’s far too soon to get comfortable.  
  
“I know, I don’t either; that shade of orange and black doesn’t suit you at all.”  
  
Changkyun smiled, bitter, “We’ll get back at them, one day. Won’t we, hyung?”  
  
“We will get our payback on those no-good assholes that played us. Played **_you_** ,” The eighteen-year old sneered at someone peering at them from a table a few feet away.  
  
“We will get them, Changkyun, if it is the last thing I do.”  
  
The look in Jooheon eyes were so cold, it would have shocked Changkyun if he wasn’t feeling the exact same way as his one and only friend in the entire galaxy. _Universe_.  
  
They would get their revenge one day.  
  
And the longer it takes to act on it… the sweeter it’ll taste when it happens.

 

* * *

_We had changed so much in just two years._

_We became cruel._

_We became cold to everyone but each other._

_We were able to escape that prison because of this._

_We were able to get so close to our goal._

* * *

 

News about their escape didn’t reach anywhere for about two months, oddly enough. Yet that was plenty of time for them to actually get their plan on the go and then some. They were expecting, at most, three weeks. They must have made more of a mess of that prison than they expected.  
  
That isn’t the reason why they are laughing so very much like little children once more, their bodies swaying as they cling to each other while they glowed with the rush of accomplishment, grins so wide that their cheeks are protesting against it by making it painful to do, tears running down their face that they wipe away.  
  
No, the reason is because they feel so free.  
  
The anger that lingered in their hearts; the hatred that tainted their smiles; the bittersweet love shared between them; it’s all gone, and they feel so **refreshed** after what seems like a lifetime.  
  
“It’s been so long, hyung… it’s been so _long!_ ” Changkyun sobbed out, letting go of his cherished friend to wipe his tears away because he felt them drying up slightly.  
  
Jooheon reached out to hold the younger’s face, unwilling to let him leave his hold just yet, thumb brushing new tears away, trembling slightly. “I know, Changkyun.”  
  
Puffy, dark eyes squint through tears, breathe catching as they lock onto equally puffy, dark orbs staring intensely with an emotion he cannot quite grasp.  
  
Or, perhaps, unwilling to understand, as Changkyun took a step back.  
  
Never before has those dimples appeared in such a sad manner as the owner of them lets him back away.

 

* * *

_I never quite regretted doing anything more since that… one moment, though._

_Not even when . . ._

* * *

 

The sounds of gunshots and inaudible voices yelling at the same time made his heart pound, lungs working overtime as he huffed and puffed as he ran, ran, ran away.  
  
“Jooheon… where’s Jooheon? Oh my god, where the fuck is he!?” He hollered, uncaring if he gave his position away, because he needs to find his best friend before those fuckers find him and ---  
  
He didn’t want to think about it; he refused to think about it!  
  
It was quiet.  
  
This worried the almost eighteen-year old to death.  
  
“Chaaaaaaangkyuuuuuun-aaaaaahhhh~~” a voice he rather never heard again cooed his name out such a disgustingly sugary way that it sent shivers throughout his body, but it sounded frighteningly nearby. “Where are you? I’ll forgive you, even take you back, if you come rush into my arms … **_right now~_** ”  
  
Biting his upper lip in order to stop the whine stuck in his throat from coming out, he glanced about, trying to think of where to hide. It was too dark to see anything though, since they cut off the power to the entire building. He wanted his Jooheon; he can’t deal with this!  
  
They should have known that this would come back to bite them in the ass later on, but he hadn’t thought they would have found them so quickly. It’s only been five weeks since they’ve gotten the revenge they were in the right to deliver!  
  
“Changkyun,” that voice whispered into his ears, causing him to let out a whimper that sounded more like a sob, while thin but toned arms wrapped themselves around his waist tightly. “I found you~”  
  
He shouldn’t have taken so long to pick himself up off the floor after failing to locate Jooheon.  
  
He shouldn’t have let his fear of his ex-boyfriend showing up personally completely overwhelm him into a puddle of a useless shattered heart and shock.  
  
“W-Why are y-y-YOU even h-here…?”  
  
“I missed you,” he hissed, “It wasn’t a complete lie, after all.”  
  
One of the arms tighten while the other loosen to reach up and turn Changkyun’s tear-stained face to face the gleeful grin and wide eyes of Park Jimin.  
  
“After all, you know I love _all_ cute things~”

 

* * *

_. . . yet that’s simply because I made them pay for what they had done._

_Because, as that old saying goes; an eye for an eye, a life for a life._

* * *

 

In all his years of being alive, Lim Changkyun swears to god that Lee Jooheon is a no-show, because even though the pain that he is given is something he’s never tasted before (Jooheon was always protecting him from such things) ---- it would kill him inside if that fake-redhead ever saw him as he is now. Sticky, crusted up hair from being knocked around one too many times; purple, swollen lips that look on the verge of being black. Throat with far too many deep marks. His entire left leg is a mess though, the dried blood on the bandage tells the story itself.  
  
( _“You want to run, from us?” a deep voice murmured behind him, while bloodshot eyes stare pleadingly at the one he used to hold feelings for. A sob threaten to break out when he just received a head tilt. “If that’s the case, kitty… I’ll make it so you can never do your little tricks again without remembering this moment.”_  
  
( _He should have figured that they would be out on a mostly bare wasteland of a backwater moon where his bellows  reaches no one that cares. )_  
  
Tired eyes look around the area, noting the guards standing around in a standard positioning, their hands gripping their handguns in a white-knuckle grip, before staring at the spacecraft that flew everyone here.  
  
( _“Which is such a mistake,” I.M snickered. He earned a sharp kick in the leg for that._ _)_  
  
Tiny, blunt fingers make themselves home in his matted hair, making him grimace because it’s both painful and uncomfortable, “Don’t.”  
  
“Sorry, was the way I was inhaling bothering you? I’ll try to do that in a less profane manner,” I.M sneered. Changkyun wanted to whimper when the fingers tighten and tugged harshly. “It’s not as though I can **leave** in the first place.” Not without completely fucking up the healing in his leg. Yet he can’t help but think it’ll be worth it, a disgusting feeling pooling in his gut as he thought of escape.  
  
He won’t, not without confirming he had been abandoned…  
  
It’s been two hours.  
  
One hour past the agreed time.  
  
He’s starting to think perhaps Jimin and those two devils friends of his conduct up this plan to break him, but also stupidly wondering if he was just deadweight all this time that would get ditched when it got too hot…  
  
 

∞

 

I.M stares at his leg, humming a little tune as he goes, his upper body swaying to the music playing in his head, right index finger fiddling with the half-filled thin glass.  
  
It’s been months, and while his leg is mostly healed, it’s truly never going to be the same as it is treated harshly by the assholes that hold him captive, and that is truly upsetting. How is he supposed to do his tricks now? It’ll take too much time to come up with ways to do them still with his leg as it is.  
  
Left index finger comes up from his side to poke at his belly. It’s gotten plump from the lack of exercise and running around. I.M feels disgusted, how could he let himself go so far down?  
  
He continues humming, though an ugly shine in his eyes that stays for the rest of the day causes the person who brings in his dinner to shiver in fear.  
  
A giggle escaped when he noticed how quickly that person left.  
  
This continued for another month, but I.M was doing exercises within his cell when he’s not being called upon by an evil little imps, said imp encourages him to keep getting himself back into shape. Stupidly, might I.M add? At least until someone else is being dragged down the hallway and past his cell by two goons following a man with vanilla-coloured hair.

 

∞

 

I.M stares at the body tied to the steel chair, head tilted to the side, curious sounds leaving him, because the while the face is covered… is this person that allowed him to escape by being such a distraction?  
  
The body is completely still as the lights flickers on and off, though I.M thinks having a pair of beautifully crafted blades making themselves home in your chest will do that to you, but a sinking feeling curls around the gross sensation he’s lived with for years now, and increases it to reach his lungs and tickling his throat.  
  
He walks closer with a slight limp, a handgun held gently in his lack grip, stolen combat boots step on bloodstains lingering strongly on the concrete floor as he inches closer and closer, a hand reaching out to remove the offending material that refuses to let I.M see the face.  
  
Those blades look familiar, I.M thinks as he grips onto the black bag and pulls, the blood matted hair that meets his eyes also look strangely familiar.  
  
“Oh,” I.M whispered, staring down at the slack, bruised face. “What are you doing here?” he asked but huffed when he didn’t get a reply.  
  
Then he remembered, his talking to a _corpse_.  
  
His body feels like it is on fire, his eyes, his nose, his lungs; so everything and everyone needs to  **_b u r n_** as well.

 

∞

 

Wide, crazed dark orbs stare hungrily at the devastation he’s left on the planet’s surface that he’s been held captive on for months, a laugh bubbling out of his throat as flames lick and eat at the plants and settlement around the totally glorious palace.  
  
It would continue looking so, if it weren’t for the heads of four are placed on sticks in front of that palace. Too bad it’s missing three, I.M thinks while a pout appears before shrugging off and begins getting the spaceship ready for a jump towards _home_.  
  
I.M hums a tune, “ **Time is tickin’~** ”  
  
Blades dimly glints in the dark, as if to show off how clean they are, as they sat on securely on top of a duffle bag.

 

* * *

_I lost purpose yet I didn’t know how to live other than being on the run._

_So I continued doing just that._

_Though I kept being haggled by the freaking goons of_ **them** _._

_It was, and still is, really fucking annoying._

_Yet… that one day... I slowly gained happiness._

* * *

 

It’s been a year since then.  
  
He has been 20-years old for a few months now yet he feels like he is thirty-years old already because what a life he has lead so far.  
  
“Yah!” I.M barked, shoving his gorgeous blade’s down into someone’s throat. “How many times I have to tell you that I want nothing to do with your shitty business? Find someone else!” Huffing, he shoves the spurting body away from him, frowning at the blood now sinking into his favourite black and yellow hoodie.  
  
A trembling, sniveling teenager stares in shock, his hands held in front of him in the universally sign of surrender, “I-I, I’m just here t-to yo-o-ou that w-we n-need you to p-properly take over _so please don’t kill me ohmygod–_ ”  
  
I.M snorted, “You aren’t even worth a tiny little cut from my blade,” he sneered at the pathetic boy in front of him. He fiddled with butterfly knife he picked off someone a week ago during his stay on this rather entertaining planet. Though the name is rather bland… Interstellar, really? Honestly.  
  
The boy whimpered, thoroughly insulted but he preferred to live, thank you very much, so he’ll keep his mouth shut. This is the man that mercilessly killed the seven most deadly rulers that were in a tight-knit alliance that formed a new nation in a matter of four months; four in a single day.  
  
He scampers off the second I.M dismissed him with the jerk of his head.  
  
Changkyun wants to sigh, he honestly, truly does, because he can hear sirens coming closer and closer. Someone called the cops on him, not that he can really get mad about… he did just kill someone in the middle of a bustling street. Which is now more like a wasteland.  
  
After a moment of fighting against doing so Changkyun exhales heavily, shoulders slumping while he throws his head back, staring at the stars through the dirty smog that lingers over the city he could not give less of a shit about, though extremely annoyed that this is yet another planet he has to abandon in haste without learning what sets this planet apart from any other one he has visited and left in a hurry. The thrill of it all is truly starting to go stale.  
  
“I.M!”  
  
I.M jerks his head down and turns around in one quick fashion, hands moving towards the handle of his beautiful blades. What he sees surprises him; for it’s not a police officer trembling in front of him while pointing a gun at him in a shaky grip.  
  
No, no, no, no.  
  
It’s a bounty hunter. How can he tell? If it wasn’t for the fact that he isn’t wearing a badge proudly on his left breast, and instead wearing an outfit that he honestly thinks should be illegal in his man’s possession, it would be the way he holds himself. The smirk.  
  
And the highly illegal weaponry he’s got pointed straight at him.  
  
But mostly the smirk (and clothes, because what the fuuuuu–) “I’m bringing you in today.”  
  
“Do I know you?” I.M asks, trailing that body with his eyes once more without much thought. He really likes what he sees.  
  
Perfection looks thrown off, so he waits patiently for an answer. Honestly? He could let himself get arrested and get thrown in jail just to wait for it, because he is quite content to just stare. Wait, what? No!  
  
I.M glares after like, fifteen seconds of silence.  
  
“Uh,” said the definition of perfection, “No, I don’t see why you would.”  
  
“Give me a name,” I.M demanded.  
  
A blank stare.  
  
“I don’t have all day, so unless you give me a name, I’m forever nicknaming you perfection,” Changkyun blurted out. Perfection pursed his lips. It’s endearing.  
  
“Stick with Perfection, you good for nothing bastard,” he said after another moment of silence, “You’ll never learn my name.”  
  
Changkyun tilted his head, a smile gracing his face, “Really now? We’ll see, Puuurrfection~”  
  
Perfection looks annoyed, so apparently he went too far. Go figure?  
  
“WELL!” I.M hollered over sirens just seconds away, “It’s been real, so I look forward to our next meeting! _TOODLES!_ ”  
  
(He still has no idea how he was able to outrun everyone since he lingered with Perfection for far too long and get off planet in time before the shutdown of all space travel.)  
  
(But he mumbles out gibberish before the cyrosleep kicked in.)  
  
(“ **Your smile is like bait~** ”)

 

∞

 

“Wonho,” Changkyun grins at the photograph of the man that caught his attention so effortlessly to the point of being really, really creepy. “Won~ho~ is a newbie bounty hunter, and shockingly a great one at that, but a newbie nonetheless. Only nine months in total, cyrosleep not included. Has a caught, in total, 37 crooks.”  
  
He whistles, impressed. Explains why he was so confident with his nickname. (Never mind the fact that he never compliments anyone, let alone gives someone a nickname.)  
  
Faint groaning reaches his ears, so he glances up from the document that he had demanded to look at the bodies lying around him in a broken circle, rather annoyed from the interruption, “Can you kindly die quietly? I’m reading here.”  
  
The groaning stops.  
  
“One good thing of being the boss of these assholes,” I.M mutters under his breath, before continuing to read more about his bounty hunter, “Born on March, 1st, ‘93? Wow. This is actually really creepy. Who included this?”  
  
“M – Minhyuk,” a voice coughed harshly.  
  
“Minhyuk? Never met him.”  
  
“You don’t come back with us to headquarters, Lord M – Marshall.”  
  
“Why am I even the boss? I just killed seven shitheads.”  
  
“It’s our way. It’s our way; keep what you kill.”  
  
“That’s fucked u – **_oh_** , I better not have any trophy wives because of all the killings.”  
  
“Everyone belongs to you, to do as you please; even kill us, if we have displeased you.”  
  
Changkyun feels like the universe is completely and utterly missing more than a few screws in its make-up. “This… that is beyond fucked up, I hope you know that; even **I** know that.”  
  
“It’s our way; the Lord Marshall owns all.”  
  
“How does that even work with seven Lord Marshall’s at once?”  
  
“Six Marshall’s, one Lord Marshall, Lord Marshall,” the dying man corrected. “You need to pick six others to become Marshall’s because there are far too many things for even the Lord Marshall to overlook.”  
  
Changkyun is so done and I.M just wants to sleep good for a few nights because being on the run is such a pain in the ass.  
  
He glances down at the document, before he comes up with a brilliant idea; one that will get him closer to Perfection, aka ‘Wonho’, aka Shin Hoseok, while getting some well-deserved rest.

 

∞

 

Changkyun beams while crouching on top of a ledge, dangerously close to tipping over, watching everyone scramble and officers just generally making a mockery of their PD by failing to make everyone calm down. The only one remotely doing anything is that innocent-looking man with these arms Changkyun swears could easily pop off a person’s head. Or, at least, he amends, make someone’s eyeballs pop out of their sockets. He wishes he could cackle in delight the next moment because of the image his mind conjures up but sadly he’ll ruin the moment of this beautiful chaos if he does.  
  
He giggles as if hare-brained instead, messing with people is so much fun.  
  
Then he pouts, remembering why he was even on this tourist planet to begin with, why he’s messing with these people so much, because ‘Wonho’ isn’t even here. Someone is going to pay dearly for that, he seethes, before a high-pitched scream comes after a loud explosion.  
  
“Ooo~” I.M cooed. It seems as though the only competent cop seems to have given up on this situation entirely, just standing and watching his arms (his arms) crossed with a blank expression on his face as he oversees the chaos. The gleam in his eyes, even visible to I.M up on top of a five-story building, is extremely familiar. “I think I’ll take you as my second Marshall~”  
  
After all, despite unknowingly taking and being half-forced into the position of Lord Marshall, Changkyun saw the benefits of being in charge of such a… massive and dark **_‘culture’_** , one of them being he can do whatever the fuck he wants. Even kill annoying subjects that are useless cannon fodder in the long run.  
  
However, since there is obviously a downside to everything, he has to RULE, and FIND SIX OTHER BASTARDS TO RULE ALONGSIDE HIM (which is easier than he thought honestly because he’s got three down already.)  
  
Whistling, Changkyun shoves a hand through his pocket, fingers blindingly hunting for the shape of the object he wants which takes a moment before he cheers with a “ah-hah!” as he pulls out his mobile phone, thumb swiping across the screen and begins tapping about until it finds the camera icon. He zooms in on the cop’s face with his index and thumb and waits until he has a great look at the face before taking a picture and sending it off to Min-something (he probably should learn Min-something’s name since he is his only Marshall on duty) with the message “POTENTIAL MARSHALL. BLUE MOON PD. WANT INFO IN 3hrs.”  
  
After receiving a message back confirming that it’ll be done, I.M puts away the device to stare back down to the calming crowd with a nasty grin hidden behind his mask. Time to do some snooping himself~ Good thing he’s got some casual clothes on, I.M thought while grasping the doorknob of the rooftop, turning it easily and body slamming against the door to get rid of the other safety measures on the other side, which got ripped out of the concrete it was screwed into and dangled off the door.  
  
He continues whistling until he reached the entrance of the apartment building that he was apparently chilling on top of, I.M thought it was just a regular building before but nope, turns out to NOT be the case. They should get better locks for their roof, it’s not safe… not that anyone in their right mind would scale a building all the way to the top like he did, too much of a height difference and gap between buildings as well.  
  
Standing on his tippy-toes, head held high, Changkyun begins making a ruckus by hollering and waving his hands around, seemingly panicking a crap ton. He feels judged by the annoyed looks thrown his way, but he ignores it favour of slowly walking closer to the cop he is intrigued with.  
  
Said cop perked up and glanced about before settling on him, a concerned pout appearing while his eyebrows scrunches up to meet at the gap between the two. He begins his little sway-sway strut to get through the crowd, catching Changkyun’s attention even more.  
  
“Sir, are you alright?”  
  
Changkyun paused at the sincere question for a split second, brain stalling before he realized that, no, he didn’t mistake the sincerity. He smiled, “Not really! I was hoping you could help me?”

 

∞

 

It took just short of three weeks to convince that he was indeed serious in his request for both him and his partner, Kihyun, who came up a day or two after Hyunwoo helped him navigate about the capital city of Blue Moon, to become his second and third on-duty Marshall.  
  
Constantly begging, bugging, bribing, and finally having to kill two of his underlings for getting to touchy with his hyungs. Interestingly enough, it was the killing that seemed to have won over those two, or so it seemed to I.M, but he could be wrong. Could have been the greed that flows in all of humanity that kicked it while killing the two shitheads meaning that he is, in fact, one hundred perfect serious with his request.  
  
He doesn’t care, he just wants them as his Marshall’s, and so he’s a happy boy now. Though he would be happier if he caught sight of a certain definition of perfection at all during the last three weeks and got him to his Marshall as well.  
  
He elects that whining to his current on-duty Marshall’s is the best route to go because nothing screams unhappiness than to nope, bitch, and complain about his nonexistent love life. Minhyuk regrets his life choices as he unhappily listens to it all; Hyunwoo seemed more concerned about his emotional than anything else right; and if Hyunwoo seemed concerned, Kihyun appears to be in full-on mother mode.  
  
“Why does he look so, so – _fuck_ ,” Changkyun drunkenly slurred a bit, losing track of his train of thought and all he knows is that he is wallowing in his despair of no Wonkyun ever happening in his future. “W – what was I saying?”  
  
Kihyun hums, “Someone you’ve decided to bestow the nickname, ‘Perfection,’ upon.”  
  
“S – ShiN HOSEOK!” Changkyun yells out, stumbling a bit when he jumped up from his seat. “IS A SEXY PIECE OF SHIT – AM I RIGHT? I’m right!”  
  
Hyunwoo sighs, ever so slightly low-key wondering what is there to do when he’s literally wanting to be doing anything and everything else over the long, long night instead of looking after his boss.

 

∞

 

The three of them leaves Blue Moon in a couple of days.  
  
Changtkyun towards the planet where Wonho was last spotted at, oddly enough, it’s nearby Interstellar, which should make this extremely easy. Not. Well, they never got a clear shot of his face, just his face mask along with his soiled favourite hoodie on shitty pixels.  
  
He loves his facemask so much.  
  
Yet it’s time to walk around barefaced, deal with the judging face while wrinkling his nose in displeasure of having to do this for the club.  
  
He wishes good luck to both Kihyun and Shownu, who both wait for his dismissal once they reach their gate, once they really find out about the heavy responsibilities he forced up them after shoving that stack of papers are them to sign for me.  
  
His flight doesn’t take off for another half hour so he has plenty of times to look around confused as fuck as they try to locate their teammates before stumbling across someone who lead them to where they need to be: their gate.  
  
Thankfully, he had at least six minutes left before the pilot of the spaceship would take off if they were a diligent punctual individual.

 

∞

 

He begun jumping from planets to moons to planets once more to moons yet again all over the place trying to look for each other in a different country they little have no idea how to get back home while spelling something wrong.  
  
Not even a peep about Perfection anywhere, at least, that’s the case according to Minhyuk, causing Changkyun to get truly fed up with Perfection seemingly hiding away from him.  
  
He thinks it’s time for the eye of the storm to move on; that it’s time for the carnage to come about once more, and so, with a nasty little smirk curling his lips, I.M will make the devastation he leaves behind him to so terrible that he will force that bounty hunter out into the opening and suck him right now…

 

∞

 

It takes four planets and one moon to be royally fucked up for him to finally meet up with Perfection again.  
  
Totally by accident, as Changkyun is sitting (read: sprawled) in an uncomfortable chair with his mask set on top of the table he’s taken as his in a busy, loud as fuck food court while fiddling with his food, complaining loudly on the phone to his beloved Kihyun hyung who seems to both tolerate and understand him the most. He even gives the best advice! He wonders when this simple happiness will be taken away as well.  
  
“–anyway, enough about that, I’m really curious as to how everything is going since I’ve never even been there–” His phone gets ripped out of his grasp and thrown to the floor while he is lifted up to his feet before he gets slammed into his table, his second hoodie is ruined by his cheesy, gooey poutine. “– the fuck?!”  
  
He can hear his beloved hyung muffled yelling, wondering what’s going on, as he struggles to get this fucker who dared to attack him when he was playing around with his motherfucking poutine. But he can’t exactly shake them off when the grip they have on his wrists which his attacker as they keep his arms immobile together with one big hand. He feels a hand run down from his left hip to his thighs where his utlaks are sheathed.  
  
Changkyun discretely swallowed, but he gritted his teeth in displeasure as he forces his head up and sharp moves it sideways to get a good look at his attacker, mouth open to literally tear them to pieces before he rips them apart with his bare fucking hands.  
  
His mouth snaps shut when he sees who it is.  
  
“Perfection?”  
  
A smirk greeted him in response, “Hey, I.M, here’s a tip: leave your blades behind if you want to keep your identity a secret.”  
  
He hates this fucking guy. Why did he want him, again? He huffed, thoroughly annoyed, and pouts, “So, does that mean that you are going to take a picture and show the entire galaxy what I look like?”  
  
He doesn’t try escaping when he felt the grip on his wrist relaxed, he’s been for this guy to show up after how long now? Though he’s curious as to why that grip eased up at all. He glances towards his phone on the ground after a second of replying to Perfection, questioning the silence that rings loudly, but figures Kihyun is listening in instead of hanging up when he wasn’t getting a response back. He would love to do so, but he’d rather keep being kept in the position that he’s in, if he really had to be honest, because his ass it sticking out and it’s pressing up against Perfection’s crotch around.  
  
“No, I don’t think so, because it won’t make a lick of a difference where a bastard like you is going,” Perfection sneered down at him. He then noticed the smirk that made those lips look sinful while an eye stares at him half-closed. Before he can ask, he felt the firm butt pressed against him slowly grind.  
  
The bounty hunter breath hitched for a moment and he realized that he is in a very compromising position with his bounty in a very, very crowded food court. He roughly pulls up the now laughing pretty boy in his grasp and quickly handcuffs him, pushing him towards the direction of the closest exit out of this mall.  
  
He’s heart is pounding and it’s not for the reason he wished it was.

 

∞

 

I.M had continued giggling like mad until they reached Wonho’s spaceship, but was it truly that amusing that his gasping for breath here and there and has to wipe away tears? No. Hoseok definitely doesn’t think it calls for that, at all.  
  
So he places him in the chair where he has to have his arms held up in the same position, a ‘V’, drugged asleep until they reach their destination. However, his lazy, forever sleeping pilot and best friend raises an eyebrow at him and back towards their peacefully snoring prisoner, I. Fucking. M, with the beginning of a smirk.  
  
“Do. Not. Say. A. Word. Hyung. Won.”  
  
“Hm? I wasn’t even going to say anything,” Hyungwon states as if he is bored with the entire universe, but secretly enjoying the suffering of his only entertainment; Shin Hoseok. “I mean,” Hoseok slaps at his friend’s arm, hard. Such a tame way to get him to shut up, Hyungwon thought, before continuing with his monologue. “It’s not as though that every day you meet your ideal type and get grinded by them all in the same five or so minutes at a busy food court.”  
  
Hoseok hisses, eyes squinting at him as though he is imagining many ways to give him a painful death.  
  
He probably is. Will that stop Hyungwon though? Nope.  
  
Because it’s not really is not every day you get to see the real fucking deal – I.M – up close and personal and live to tell the tale about it. Hyungwon finds it really amusing how hot and bothered his brother in all but blood got because of I.M over a simple sway of his hips. Blackmail for years, honestly, because there is no way I.M is going to reach the prison they are heading to despite their fast course if what they say about this guy is even slightly true.  
  
He doesn’t doubt it one bit. Anyone with such a pretty face is trouble, honestly, and he should know; he himself is troublesome and so his best friend. I.M is bound to have friends in high places.

 

∞

 

“Guess the rumours about I.M taking over the Necro’s is true,” Hyungwon calmly stated, eyeing the spot where the battleship that had appeared and disappeared in front of them. “Didn’t know that he has some Marshall’s already though. Think all the positions are full?”  
  
Hoseok, after more than seventeen years of friendship with this guy, is officially done with him if he keeps on being this nonchalant about I.M and his fucking nation that he took from the previous motherfucking rulers’ singlehandedly.  
  
Though… why is he so nonchalant? Usually he’s more cynical about any and all criminals he’s faced. What made I.M so different, so special that Hyungwon seemed to sense from the kid that seems far too bright to be such a stone-cold criminal that’s been in underground business longer than Hoseok has been a bounty hunter?  
  
Wait – _kid_.  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh, Christ.  
  
I.M is a kid, only a few years younger than Hoseok himself. A very, very pretty kid with eyes that seems to shine while he laughs, his shiny white teeth nearly blinding him while his pink lips seems so soft. A kid that seems to know just how to seduce someone, dark eyes hazy with pleasure while a smirk makes those seemingly innocent lips turn into their true self; sin on vanilla icing.  
  
I.M is a kid whose eyes were burning with exhaustion, fear, anger, and a black pool for sorrow and his face fully exposed because his facemask hanging off his neck which struck the bounty hunter deep. Hoseok remembers when they first encounter each other on that random ass planet, Interstellar? Hard to believe he still remembers something from more or less six months ago.

“Oh my god,” Hoseok sighed, feeling rather dirty for a reason he doesn’t understand, “what the fuck?”  
  
Hyungwon gives him a judging look, “You better make sure that kid is actually legal.” He is such a great friend, he thinks, reminding his friend not to go for jailbait; criminal or no.  
  
Hoseok thinks otherwise as he throws a pillow at Hyungwon’s face.  
  
All he gets in response is a thank you.  
  
He is too old for this shit, Hoseok grumbled, and he honestly shouldn’t be getting bothered by a fucking kid. (No matter how pretty or cute they are when they pout – **fuck**.)

 

∞

 

Do you want to know what Changkyun really likes about Hoseok? He doesn’t give up, despite the fact that he honestly should, because the bounty hunter has is going after the fucking Lord Marshall of this gigantic, fucked up nation that seems to suit him to a ‘T’.  
  
Yet the bounty hunter continues to hunt him down, never getting discouraged at the fact he loses his grip onto him after having held him prisoner for little while. Barely even a prisoner nowadays, though, since it’s mostly just time for the two of them to get to know each other better, but not without heavy refusal from Hoseok at first. Changkyun took care of that easily enough once he found out that Hoseok was attracted to him as much as Changkyun was attracted to him.  
  
Because this… this bounty hunter… because Shin Hoseok…  
  
Shin Hoseok is the one who has actually saved his ass more times than he’d like to admit.  
  
Shin Hoseok is the one who doesn’t seems to give a shit that he is, in fact, so nuts that he may as well be the prime minister of the pride nation of seriously fucked up.  
  
Shin Hoseok is the one who found out, on his own, that Changkyun was in fact innocent of the crime that had him thrown into jail at such a young age, who was so furious that he went out on a personal mission to take care of a dirty Judge back on Changkyun’s homeworld.  
  
Shin Hoseok is the one who endured his eccentrics and even adding his own without making effort, even converted Changkyun into a ramen lover.  
  
Shin Hoseok is the bounty hunter is the one who, slowly, oh so slowly, made Changkyun fall in love with him rather than just **_in lust_**.  
  
Shin Hoseok is the one who makes Changkyun feel so precious, loved, cherished when they make love or just fuck. Doesn’t make him feel used, worthless, or dirty when it gets kind of kinky.

  
_Shin Hoseok makes Changkyun feel alive again.  
  
Especially so when the stubborn bastard finally agrees to both Hyungwon and himself becoming his last two Marshall's.  
  
The sixth shall remain empty until Changkyun dies. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end, no worries, I just need to end it here, because I didn’t know what to do once I got to Wonho. All and any plot ideas I had around this area doesn’t fit at all anymore, so I will just have to make missing scenes oneshots in the future. Either that or make a more Wonho-centric version which may or may not be smaller.
> 
> I apologize about this absolute 7k garbage with barely a hint of wonkyun until the very end and the cringe-worthy implied Jookyun in the beginning though! Really, I do, because you had to wait for this crap for awhile, lmao! Now, I've been up for more than 32 hours because I couldn't fall asleep at all but now I can, so I need some sleep, especially since I've been drinking some coolers since halfway writing this. I legit dozed off writing the ending for about an hour.


End file.
